Swear To Shake It Up
by imaginarylies
Summary: GG AND DEGRASSI FF! Has everything from the two best shows ever. Ever wonder what it would be like if Rory & Lorelai met the Degrassi Cast? What kind of drama gets congered up here? IT GOES TO YALE.


**Swear To Shake It Up**

By: Alaina & Mika

Disclaimer: We do not own Degrassi or Gilmore Girls.

A/N: This is in the same time frame as Degrassi and GG is in now, Paige & the other Degrassi graduates are heading to college, but instead of Paige going to Banting, she's looking around.  
Also, we love to get reveiws...so any constructive critisism, applause or whatever is great! We both wrote this equally, paragraph by paragraph. Hope you enjoy!

A/N 2: Rory is a little out of character, I can't write her well enough, I usually leave her out of my fics or start them before she's born or when she's really little. So, please, don't bug me about that.

"Okay hon," Lorelai got out of the _Jeep_ and stepped onto the paved sidewalk. "We've looked at Harvard; we've seen Princeton, and just about every other University available to you, within driving distance of the mommy. Now...we have Yale University. A Gilmore tradition. Do not let that sway your decision though." Rory nodded taking in both what her mother was saying and the gorgeous scenery around her.

"Is that the library?" Rory pointed at the huge building next to them. Lorelai nodded, "Can we...please?" asked Rory with a familiar twinkle in her eyes.

Lorelai nodded again, smiling. "We pull up, we're here for three seconds and she wants in the library. Where did you come from!?" Rory would have replied, but she ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Don't worry about it!" Paige Michalchuk replied patting her on the shoulder, assuring her that it was fine.

"So, your looking at colleges too?" asked Rory, seemingly interested at this new, intriguing girl.

"Yeah, actually Yale impressed me quite a bit...more than all the other schools. What about you, hun? Overwhelmed by all this...ivy?" Paige smiles and takes in Rory's elegant features. "Back home, you don't see the sort of things you do here. Frankly...its exciting!"

Rory grins broadly, thinking she might like this girl, although at first she looked a bit...

"Preppy, eh? Yeah, that's what everyone thinks. I've changed a bit from high school...don't laugh i know its only been a few weeks, but...well, id rather _not_ get into that right now. Would you wanna grab a cup of coffee? Or head over to the local-"

"PAIGE!!"

Paige sighs and looks over her shoulder to find Marco trying to catch up to her. She turns back to Rory-"Shit. I'm sorry; i totally forgot Marco was with me. He's a bit slow. Well um...here, let me give you my number, and you can call me-we'll do lunch, k?" She scribbles her cell number onto Rory's palm with a pen she extracted from her Louie Vitton shoulder bag, then turns to meet Marco half-way, looking back once to give Rory a quick half-smile.

"Well, she was..." Lorelai began, head cocked slightly to the side as she watched the girl walk over to her other friend, who was looking quite upset. "Eccentric?" Lorelai stated, although it sounded more like a question.

"That's one word for it. She was nice though, so add her to the Yale pro list." Rory stated, like she's been doing this all her life.

"We have a Yale 'Pro-Con' list? Already? We didn't get acceptance letters back yet!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"They came last Thursday, mom, where have you been?"

"What!?"

"I was accepted to every school I applied to, Mom! We talked about this! Do you listen when we have conversations? ...Wait! Is that why you're always smiling and nodding? Where'd the love go?" Rory joked, but Lorelai wasn't in on it, so she looked appalled.

"Rory! Why didn't you tell me your letters came? What is wrong with you! I _do_ listen when you speak; I just have no recollection at all of you telling me you were accepted. Tell me you're kidding."

Rory laughed, "I didn't open them yet, they came this morning." Rory continued laughing, "I didn't think you'd freak like that. Sorry." Lorelai shook her head, and ushered her daughter into the library, so Rory could sniff some old leather bound books.

"Ahhhh…the fresh smell of old books! I was beginning to miss that..."

Lorelai smiled, and looked amused. It was a while before she replied.

"Look, hun, i would love to uh, tour the vast existence of un-read books but, i don't get the same joy out of it as you do. So why don't i go find the admissions office, grab us some coffees, and meet you back here in say...45?"

Rory chuckled, then studied her mother's face. She knew she didn't get her hunger for books from Lorelai, but she looked a little pained, so Rory told her it was a deal and walked her out of the library. When she walked through those lovely oak doors again she decided to open her eyes to the fullest extent to really capture the scene. Velvet plush chairs were seated off to the left, the receptionist desk was stationed to the right, and some chairs and computers scattered all over the enormous library...it was defiantly a sight to see.

_This should be a national landmark..._Rory laughed out loud. There was a tap on her lower shoulder blade, and she turned around, expecting to see a little kid, but instead found a gorgeous guy in a wheelchair.

"Hey, I'm Jimmy Brooks...could you tell me the way to the admission's office? I'm looking around campus with my parents, considering this for my college in the spring. Mind giving me a head's up?"

Rory smiled. She realized this was where she belonged...home at last.

"I'm sorry...I don't go here, I'm considering-well, no, I decided this is where I'm going in the spring...kind of a split second decision. i have no idea where the admissions office is...my mom's over there now, probably talking up a storm...I could ask her when she comes back?"

"Go figure...i always have bad luck approaching people like this...you just looked really serene and comfortable, not all static-y like the rest of us are, so I figured you must go here. Sorry." Jimmy smiled, then 180ed his wheelchair, so he now faced his parents in the opposite direction.

"Wait...that's ok. My name's Rory Gilmore. Do you live around here?" Rory smiled...

"Nice name. Naw, i actually flew down here, Im from Toronto...I graduated from Degrassi High. I really like it down here though, it's beautiful." Jimmy kept staring at her dark features and couldn't help but keep smiling.

"Thanks. Wow...all the way from Canada! I've always wanted to go there. I'm sure it's just as beautiful where you live too. Hey listen, maybe ill catch you later, i still have a few places left I wanna look at, and my mom's coming back pretty soon...nice talking to you though."

"Listen, do you do e-mail?"

"Uh, yeah, not too much though."

"Well here, Ill get a piece of paper and you can write down your e-mail address for me, ok? One second."

Jimmy returned a minute later with a blue pen, and a sheet of ripped paper, then handed them both to Rory.

**RoryGilmoreGrad at SH .com**

Rory handed Jimmy back the paper, smiled brightly, then dashed off.


End file.
